Wishes
by TheUnleashedScurtle
Summary: For the past 10 years, Willa has happily blended in with the Fairy Tail wizards. When a new enemy threatens to destroy Fairy Tail, her only home, she is forced to shed her cover and come to their rescue. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Makarov looked at the blonde girl in front of him.

"Of course you can stay."

Her teary eyes met his, nothing but gratitude in them.

"I will keep a low profile. And-And I will work. I know how to take care of a household; a guild can't be that much different."

His eyes smiled at her. Pride in hard work and responsibility ran through her veins as he had expected.

"You can start by helping Mirajane around. She will teach you to work the bar when you're ready. For now, go get settled in Fairy Hills."

She gave him a big smile. "I won't disappoint you. Thank you, Master."

A dark purple guild mark appeared on the back of her neck.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **\- 10 years later-**

The guild was buzzing with business. High paying jobs had been flowing in increasingly over the last couple months, so they guild was filled with happy mages. Happy mages meant more business for Mirajane and Willa at the bar and in the kitchen.

"Hello, Laxus. Rum?"

The thunder dragon gave her his usual smirk.

"You know me too well, bunny."

Willa was certain Laxus had forgotten her real name long ago; he'd called her bunny for as long as she could remember. She gave him a smile.

"It's my job, isn't it? How was the mission?"

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face. A glass of rum appeared in front of him and he chugged half of it down. Noticing the new kind of smile on her face, he sighed. She knew him too well indeed.

"Before you even say anything, I know. I know I need to speak to him. I just… haven't found a way to let him down easy."

"It's always hard to do things we don't want to, isn't it?" she said with a giggle. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her but instead of being intimidated she laughed harder.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Oh, common, Laxus. Look at me in the eye and tell me you feel absolutely nothing for Freed."

As she spoke her voice became more serious, her eyes looking into his soul.

He broke eye contact first and grumbled something about personal space. The smile returned to her face. She took his empty glass to refill it and sang in a low voice only he could hear.

"Laxus and Freed sitting on a tree. K. I. S. S. I-"

Laxus had turned around in place trying to ignore her until she stopped mid-song. He turned back to look at her.

"Bunny?"

She stood with a severely worried expression, hands still pouring the rum, which was now spilling over the bar. Her eyes were open but flickering side to side. He looked in the direction she was facing but saw nothing wrong.

"Bunny, what's wrong?"

He shook her by the shoulders since she didn't seem to be listening. She came back at that. Without answering his question she started looking around the room.

"Where's Jet?"

"Over by the job board. Wait. Bunny, is everything okay?"

He was worried now. She had never acted like this.

"No. I need you to get Master immediately. Tell him it's an emergency."

She was already on her way to Jet when she looked back at him.

"Now, Laxus!"

The thunder dragon rushed upstairs to his grandfather's office.

Willa found Jet and turned him around by the shoulders.

"Jet, I need you to go fetch Porlyusica and bring her back as fast as you can."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand-"

She sighed impatiently then looked him straight in the eye.

"I wish you would do as I told you."

As if spelled, Jet took off at maximum speed.

The exchange had claimed the attention of wizards around them. Mirajane hurried to Willa with motherly concern clear on her face.

"Honey, are you okay? What's the matter?"

Willa ignored her. Her brow was furrowed and her breathing was turning shallow.

Master Makarov made his way to her quickly. Laxus was surprised at how his grandfather reacted when he told him. The small man had barely acknowledged Laxus coming into his office until he heard that Willa was calling him for an emergency. At that, his face went grave and he all but jumped down the stairs to meet her.

He stood on the bar so they could be eye level. Her hands clutched his in desperation.

"Master! There are Sabertooth mages at the edge of the city. From what I can tell they are badly injured; only a dozen or so survived the attack-"

Suddenly her tear-filled eyes widen in fear and a hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"The attackers. They- they are approaching. It seems they followed the Sabertooth survivors here."

"Willa, you need to calm down. Focus. What do we need to do?"

The wizards around gave Makarov an incredulous look. Why was _he_ asking _her_ what to do?!

Willa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded once. When she opened her eyes, they were focused and determined.

"Master, I have sent Jet to get Porlyusica. We need Wendy. Have Happy find her and bring her here. I'll take Cana and Lily with me to rescue the survivors. She can trap them in cards and Lily can fly her, and them, back here to safety."

"What about you?"

"I'll make sure they can get back safely."

"This enemy managed to kill most of Sabertooth, a powerful guild. I cannot justify you facing them on your own."

"Master. There is no time for this. Let me go alone. We know nothing about the enemy. We can't risk sending our best wizards into battle blind to be slaughtered. I won't engage unless necessary. But we have to go now."

Her words pleaded with logic and her light green eyes urged him to accept.

He nodded reluctantly. That was all the permission she need.

She ran towards the door glancing back at Lily and Cana. "Let's go!"

She ignored the others protesting at Makarov to change his mind. As she reached the opened guild doors, a set of pure white, fluffy wings with purple tips emerged from her shoulder blades. The six-feet long wings strongly propelled her forward and up with incredible speed.

Makarov watched Lily and Cana trail behind her, struggling to catch up.

"She will be fine," he told a shocked, awestricken guild.

* * *

Sting was missing most of his left arm and was pretty sure he had at least two broken ribs, but he carried on. _We have to get to them._

It had been such a normal day. Yukino had been eating noddles next to him, laughing and smiling, when the first wave hit. None of them sensed it coming. Sting reached over to check on her but a thick piece of wood had lodged itself on her neck. He only had time to see the life leave her eyes. If he wasn't the Master he would've stayed there mourning her, and possibly joined her in the afterlife. But he had responsibilities. He looked around at what had once been a guild and had become a mess of wood, rock, flesh and blood. _Rogue. Lector. Minerva. Rufus. Frosche._ He had to focus. Through the chaos he found an unconscious Rogue a few feet from him.

"Rogue! Wake up! You need to wake up!"

The shadow dragon opened his eyes with a start. Pain shot through his leg as he tried to stand; it was broken in several places. What he assumed was part of a nearby chair was sticking out from his torso. Removing it was painful but he ignored the pain and the blood, tying a make-shift bandage around his stomach and joined Sting in the search for others.

Two minutes later the second wave, a small army of dark mages, arrived. Even at perfect health and full power, fighting them would've been a challenge. In their current state, Sting realized they wouldn't survive the fight that ensued. He told them to pull back and flee.

"I'll hold them back. You guys get as many survivors as you can to safety!"

Sting didn't want to leave Orga behind but there was no time to argue. He nodded at the green haired mountain of a man and led the others away into the forest.

They were too injured to get very far before the enemy released the third wave to chase them down. Beasts with foaming mouths chased them through the forest. Sabertooth's number's halfed within the first few minutes. Rogue limped with Sting's arm around his shoulders trying to find a hiding spot. If Rufus had been alive, he would've memorized the beasts and sent copies of them back to fight them off.

If only he had survived the first wave.

Minerva sensed their doom. _They are my family_ , she thought, _I cannot let them all be eliminated._

She had been on her way to the guild when the magic missiles landed. She watched her home be blown to bits from a distance and, although horrified, she rushed to help her guild mates, her family, but the enemy was too strong. _I can do one last thing for them._

Rogue yell at her to come back when he saw her running the other way- towards the beasts chasing them. His plea was ignored. She pulled switched herself with the closest survivor, then the next, then the next. It put them at least a few feet ahead and away from danger, and put her closer to her targets. Without hesitation she switched with the last just as giant claws came down on him. The action caused slashes to open across her chest and face and she cried out. Her next spell pulled the space inside the creature in several directions, resulting in it exploding.

She dared a quick glance behind her. The group of survivors was small compared to how many wizards had been in Sabertooth. She counted 23 with teary eyes. _At least Sting and Rogue made it_ , a small voice in her head tried to comfort her. She wiped her tears and prepared herself for the enemies rushing towards her. _More time. I have to buy them more time._

Rogue and Sting carried forward. Their small numbers dwindled as they marched on. Almost two days since the attack, Rogue pulled Sting to walk separately from the others. They dared not stop moving, resting only when another guild mate had to be said goodbye to.

"We need food and a doctor, Sting. We can't carry on much further."

"I know, Rogue,"Sting replied with a hoarse voice. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Magnolia. Fairy Tail."

* * *

Willa looked ahead at the woods bordering the city of Magnolia. She could hear them clearly, their wish to get to Fairy Tail, their wish to survive, loudly banging at the walls of her skull.

"I see them. Over there!"

The fairies descended in front of the tigers.

"No time for greetings. Cana, do it now. The enemy is two miles out and approaching fast."

The Sabertooth members turned into cards seconds after. The cards collected in her palm and she turned to look at Willa, who was looking intently forward into the woods.

"Go, Cana. Don't wait for me."

She pressed her palms together in front of her and whispered two simple words. Her palms pulled apart, a sheet of magic flowing from them and expanding in front of her.

"I can't just leave you, Willa! What are you doing?"

Her magic kept expanding out around them. Willa replied with her eyes still looking ahead.

"Cana, you have to go. I can hear them coming. I'm creating a shield. Once completed, nothing will harm anyone inside it. But until then, you and everyone else are still vulnerable. Don't worry about me. Lily, take her and go!"

The shield had reached a radius of 20 feet by then. Lily snatched the protesting Cana and flew as fast as his little wings would let him. Leaving Willa behind was difficult but he understood it had to be done. As he flew to Fairy Tail, he recalled the first time he met the sweet girl. She didn't baby-talk him like the others did. From the moment they met, she treated him like the warrior he once was, even if he did look like a cute, cuddly cat. Since finding out about his kiwi obsession, she kept a hidden stash of them just for him. Everyone assumed she didn't have magic, or that it mustn't have been very powerful magic at least, since she never went on jobs, opting to work the kitchen and bar. _She must be hiding something_ , he thought initially. Then he thought about the way she was always kind and honest with whoever she came in contact with, brightening up their day with just a smile. _Or hiding_ from _something._


	2. Chapter 2

Their wishes got louder and louder with each passing second. The shield was more than halfway completed, but she calculated they would reach her just before the magical dome could protect anyone. _Time. I just need time._

* * *

Lily stormed through the doors and unceremoniously let go of Cana over the awaiting wizards; he was exhausted. The card mage quickly returned the Sabertooth members to their original states. The guild burst into movement then as the injured were carried to the beds or cloth covered tables the fairies had hastily prepared for them.

A crying Wendy jumped into action, healing those that looked closest to dead. Porlyusica remained calm but firmly shot order after order to those assisting, instructing them as she too bandaged and administered medicine.

In a corner, Natsu held Lucy and whispered soothing words in her ear. The poor girl was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Yukino... she isn't with them," she managed to get out. Mascara messily ran down her cheeks, her body shaking.

"She must be on her way, too, right? She is okay. She has to be. Tell me she is okay!"

Natsu couldn't find any words to answer her with but the look in his eyes was answer enough for Lucy.

Her shrieks echoed up the guild's high ceilings.

Mirajane tried her best to tune out her guild mate's cries. As much as she wanted to cry as well, there was no time to waste. The few surviving members of Sabertooth needed immediate attention.

Erza approached the crying girl and gently guided both her and Natsu to one of the backrooms where her screams wouldn't be so easily heard. Minerva hadn't been with the others either. While Erza accepted her friend might be dead, she decided to keep hope alive in her heart. Just like Mira, Erza knew they had to keep their heads on their shoulders until the situation improved.

Bisca rushed to help the injured as soon as they came through the door. Alzack wanted to but he had other concerns in mind. He listened to Cana tell the master why Willa hadn't returned to guild with them. He held his sobbing daughter as he watched the city being enclosed by a light purple, transparent sheet of magic. If Cana was right, they would be safe inside it. _Not yet, though_ , he thought. It was too late to grab his family and go by now, so he just watched clear purple climb higher on the sky.

* * *

They would see her soon. _I can't move, can't stop, until it's done._

She looked behind her to the city she had come to call home. _One more minute._

The enemy came into sight then, still a distance away from her. They immediately knew she was the source of the suspicious purple dome forming over their target. She stood her ground firmly as an archer aimed at her head.

She tilted her head slightly just as the arrow passed her. She could hear their anger at her audacity to evade a deadly hit. Their leader yelled at them to capture her, alive preferably, but dead if necessary.

A small army of mages ran at her. _10 more seconds._

She heard their attacks coming. There were too many to avoid. _Prioritize._

Dodging the ice shard aimed at her stomach and the magic bullets aimed at her head, she braced herself for the metal arrow that was intended for her heart but would pierce her shoulder.

The shield finally met at the top and became active a heartbeat after her nerves registered the painful new accessory.

She took a step back entering the safe zone. The next attacks all fruitlessly landed on the protective barrier. She remained there watching them, reading them. When she heard what she was looking for, her wings materialized behind her again.

* * *

The next few hours would be critical for some of the survivors but all that Fairy Tail could do had been done.

 _Eleven_ , Makarov counted with a heavy heart. _Only eleven made it_.

He contacted the magic council which, as usual, did absolutely nothing. Unhappy with the council's reaction, he proceeded to contact the other guilds in Fiore. As expected, they were shocked and saddened to hear about Sabertooth. The conference lacrima call quickly took on a different mood, though.

"Would they attack other guilds or was this personal?"

Makarov shared the little information he had with the other masters. "We don't know yet. However, the enemy did follow the ones that escaped all the way here, to Magnolia. Would they have been willing to fight Fairy Tail also? I don't know."

The Blue Pegasus master became visibly panicked at this. "If they were unafraid to follow them to Magnolia and face you, then they would be unafraid to attack any of us. What do we do?!"

"Calm down," Makarov said firmly. "The most important thing to do is remain calm. Now, a few minutes ago a protective shield enclosed Magnolia. Space might be scarce, but any guild that feels unsafe or is attacked is welcomed to seek refuge here."

His tone softened with sadness. "Please ignore any pride that might hold you back against your instincts. We have lost so many wizards, so many great individuals and friends..."

The call went quiet until the Lamia Scale master spoke with a quiet voice. "Are you confident in that shield? We could be more of a target by uniting. The shield would need to hold against anything. Are you confident it will?"

Makarov looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes."

The masters looked around at the others. "Lamia Scale is on its way."

"So is Blue Pegasus!"

"Quatro Cerberus will go, too"

"Convincing my girls to share quarters with a bunch of rowdy dogs will be difficult... but Mermaid Heel will leave for Magnolia in an hour," the Mermaid Heel master said giving the Quatro Cerberus master a playful look.

Relief washed over Makarov. "Thank y-"

He was interrupted by loud noises coming from the main floor. Porlyusica's stern scolding was the only discernable sound.

"Fine! Ignore me now, but don't ask for my help later!"

His door was slammed open seconds later by a blonde young woman.

"Willa!"

Instead of hanging up, the other masters assessed the situation unfolding before them.

"Master. I'm sorry to interrupt but there's important information I need to share with you."

"You're hurt. Get that arrow out and the wound taken care of before anything."

The other masters were going to urge him to let her speak first. She beat them to it.

"I'll be fine. Really."

She then addressed not only Makarov but the other masters as well.

"I managed to listen in to their captain's plans. They aren't going just against Sabertooth. They plan on wiping out the most powerful wizard guilds in Fiore, as starters. From what I could gather, the enemy is some sort of equalist cult that wants to get rid of any magic wielding person. The weapon with which they bombed Sabertooth takes three days to recharge, though. They were planning to use it on Fairy Tail but I think they will switching targets. The shield worried them. They want the chance to test it before using the weapon on it. The captain sent a message to their commander suggesting they use it on our closest ally, Lamia Scale, so as to not waste the shot."

The masters processed her words. The Lamia Scale master spoke first.

"If we leave, would our citizens be in danger? We can't put them at risk and then desert them."

Willa thought about it for a moment. "I believe the probability of an attack on civilians is low. Wizards are the target. If you leave, they are most likely to chase after you like they did Sabertooth."

"Very well, then. We leave for Magnolia this instant."

The old woman moved to end the call on her side.

"Wait. Be careful. They might be expecting you, all of you, to come here. Also, make sure your absence is clear. If they don't know you're gone, they will still attack. Civilians would get injured as a consequence. So, make it clear you left, but be sneaky enough to get here safely."

The masters reflected on her words and nodded.

"Is that all Willa?"

She hesitated. "For now."

He gave her a look. "Alright. Thank you. Now go take care of that shoulder."

"Yes, master."

She excited the room, her wings trailing limp behind her. One of them had feathers matted together by blood.

Wendy and Erza were the first to ambush Willa after she left Makarov's office.

"You need help."

Willa sighed. "Yes, I do. If you'd be so kind as to remove the arrow, Erza, I'd appreciate it."

Erza gave her a solemn nod and motioned her hands at the stairs leading to the guild hall.

"You better get comfortable."

Willa noticed the look on Wendy's face and instantly felt for her.

She gave Wendy a one-armed hug. The blue haired dragon slayer clung to her with tears running down her eyes.

"We will all be okay. You were amazing today," Willa whispered, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

A sad smile formed on Wendy's lips. "I wish more had made it."

Willa only tightened her hold around the little healer. _So do I._

* * *

A wave of concerned faces welcomed her to the first floor. One approaching face had a _hint_ of anger, though.

"What the hell were you thinking going out there by yourself?! You could've gotten killed. You're lucky to only have a bad shoulder."

Laxus towered over Willa, his fists stiffly by his sides. He reminded Willa of a kid throwing a tantrum, but she thought it best not to laugh.

"Uh huh. Let me guess, I was supposed to hide behind the bar while you fried their asses right?"

"Well-yes!"

She rolled her eyes at him.

He let out a frustrated breath.

"Don't do that again!"

She game him a soft smile and leaned into his chest as she wrapped her good arm around him. He was like an overprotective brother to her.

"I make no promises."

He huffed at her again.

"I didn't even know you could had magic!"

Mirajane jumped in at that. "Did anyone know she could do magic?"

The wizards around her looked at each other shrugging.

A dull throb saved Willa from having to explain herself at the moment. "Hey guys, how about taking this arrow out now?"

When Sting regained consciousness, the stub on he left was wrapped in clean bandages. He looked at the body to his right.

"Rogue? Are you awake?"

Rogue stirred, then his eyelids fluttered open.

"Sting. We made it," he said taking in his surroundings.

"Do you remember getting here? I remember nearing the city from the woods but my memory jumps to waking up a few seconds ago."

Rogue was given a sedative upon arriving the Fairy Tail guild. Even with all that had happened, though, he would never forget the angel that had flown in to save them.

"We were rescued... by her."

Rogue weakly pointed at Willa from across the room. Sting saw a blonde girl sitting on a wooden bench. She had long, platinum blonde hair, purple leather pants and a white sleeveless shirt with bloodstains. Sting had never seen wings on a human but thought they suited her.

He recognized Erza as the redhead inspecting the arrow protruding out the blonde's shoulder. There was a small circle of wizards standing by, both watching and looking away, as Erza poked the arrow. Although the only response was a small ear twitch, Sting judged the action must've hurt.

"She saved us?

Rogue was entranced by their guarding angel. He felt a tug on his chest; something was different. He could feel the dragon inside reacting to her presence.

"Stop messing around, Erza. Just pull it out in one strong pull."

Willa placed a piece of cloth on her teeth. Erza began pulling the arrow out from behind trying not to flinch at the pain she was causing her friend.

Rogue's instincts told him to go to her. _She's in pain. She needs you._

He tried to shake the thoughts off uselessly.

Willa heard his need then. Ignoring Erza and the arrow, she looked straight at Rogue.

He couldn't make out what it was but something in her eyes made him stop the debate he had going on in his head.

The arrow finally came free and the wizards around cheered. Willa tore her eyes away from Rogue to thank Erza for her help. Wendy rushed over with bandages and several jars from Porlyusica. Willa smiled but shook her head at the girl.

"Save it. It will be more useful on others."

"I don't understand..."

Willa patted Wendy on the head. "You'll see."

She held a hand to the open wound and walked over to the sink behind the bar. She splashed some water on her shoulder to soften the dried blood and took off her shirt to wipe the mess. _Bleach won't do this any good._

"Hey! What are you looking at, perv!"

Willa smiled at Laxus electrocuting Gray for staring at her. "Some is feisty today..."

She pulled a back-up shirt from under the register. "See? All better. Now stop acting all macho. Don't make me tell on you with Freed..." The last part she whispered so only his dragon hearing would catch it.

Laxus' face turned a deep red. "If it wasn't for that bad shoulder of yours..."

"Uh huh," she giggled.

"Hey, Willa, aren't those wings wasting your magic?," Carla asked curiously.

Willa looked behind her at her wings. She had forgotten they were out.

"Uh, no. They are not like yours."

"Oh?"

Laxus eyed her curiously now, too. "How long have you had them?"

"Since I was a little girl."

Willa smiled at the memory, a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Having them out is their natural state. So, it costs magic to retract them."

After saying that, the wings fluttered then vanished.

"So what exactly _is_ your magic?"

Willa looked down.

Her mother's voice echoed in her. _Your magic is dangerous. You must be careful about others and their intentions._

"I read minds."

It wasn't the whole truth, but Willa thought it best to start small.

"You read minds?"

"Yes. I'm not a telepath like Warren, though. I can't share thoughts. It's a one way street for me."

Carla considered this.

"You have a much bigger range it seems."

"Yes."

An embarrassed blush crept up Erza's face. She had taken a seat next to them, listening to the conversation.

"So you hear... everything?"

Erza had always assumed Willa had magic- _It's a wizard guild, after all_ \- but she hadn't imagined it was mind reading.

"Technically. I can block people out if I want..."

"Do you often block people out?"

Laxus felt the room getting hot. There were many thoughts he hoped she hadn't heard, most of them about Freed.

Willa smiled mischeviously.

"I give people their privacy when appropriate."

Everyone turned their heads towards the small man coming down the stairs.

Willa was glad to see he was headed towards her.

He stopped midway and turned towards the guild.

"Dear members of Sabertooth, we are glad you are here, although deeply saddened by the circumstances. We wish you a speedy recovery. That being said, the enemy is still out there. We don't have much information to go on, but we do know they are targeting all wizard guilds in Fiore."

Gasps could be heard across the guild.

"Fairy Tail, we must now prepare for what I'm sure is going to be a very difficult time for all of Fiore, but more specifically for us. I've talked to the other masters and we have decided it's safest for both wizards and civilians if all the guilds stayed in Fiore until the enemy is eliminated. Finding lodgings for them and evacuating civilians will be our responsibility. For now, please remain calm and await instructions. Thank you."

Makarov approached Willa.

"There's something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Master. I believe Sabertooth's master should be involved in the conversation as well."

They headed to Sting's bed. He was awake, talking to Rogue who didn't seem to be listening.

His eyes fixated on the blonde walking in their direction.

"Master Makarov," Sting nodded. "Thank you for all your help."

"Of course. Our deepest condolences."

Sting attempted a smile but failed.

"We haven't been properly introduced, yet. I'm Willa."

"Nice to meet you. Rogue here tells me you were the angel that saved us," Sting replied, glancing at Rogue.

"It was actually Cana that brought you here to safety. And Lily. I merely accompanied them there."

"Based on the arrow you had sticking out of your shoulder not too long ago, I'd say you did more than accompany them. Thank you."

Willa hesitated.

"So," Makarov started, "what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I believe there may be more survivors than the ones here."

A lump in his throat prevented Sting from interrogating her.

"Why? What did you hear?"

"The weapon I told you about. It's magical. Like a magic bomb. The captain was mad because they couldn't get 'fresh batteries' in the last day of the chase. I can only deduce they captured survivors and have been using them to recharge the bomb."

The guild was loud behind them but the silence weighted heavily in front of them.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

"Master, please..."

"No! You cannot go on your own again. What if they killed you? Or worse, what if they captured you?"

His voice dropped further. "Who knows what they would do with someone like you..."

"Master, it would be just as bad to send our best wizards and they be captured."

Makarov remained quiet until Sting spoke.

"You have done a lot for us, but I have to ask you to do one more thing. If there are others, we have to save them."

His voice broke several times. Fortunately, his plea did not fall on deaf ears.

"Alright. But you have to report frequently. And the first sign of trouble I want you back here. Your first priority is the survivors, but any information you can gather will be helpful.

"Thank you, Master. I'll get ready."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You have to take an S-class wizard with you."

Willa let out a sigh.

"It's not optional, Willa."

Makarov saw her eyebrows comes together then suddenly cocky smile broke on her face.

"Fine, then. I wish for Mystogan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Willa."

His voice was full of adoration.

Rogue didn't like it one bit.

She smiled at the blue haired man that had materialized in front of them. He wore silk and velvet clothing, a thick and shinny crown adorning his head. His hand instinctively shot to the sword on his side, but upon seeing her he relaxed. The way he looked at her made Rogue want to dragon roar his ass across the room.

"Your Majesty."

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

He became self aware then, looking around at the bodies and the blood. He stood up straighter.

"I'm not here because you missed me, am I?"

They smile left her face as well. She shook her head at him.

"Master Makarov," Mystogan nodded at the older man, "how may I be of assistance?"

The small man was caught between praising her for her cleverness and scolding her for getting her way.

"He doesn't count, Willa. He's not part of the guild anymore."

The Edolas King arched an eyebrow at Makarov.

"I'm not sure what the situation is, but I am a Fairy Tail member. I rejoined in Edolas."

He unbuttoned his shirt to show him the guild mark on his shoulder. Makarov tried to think for excuses. He had wanted Willa to take Erza, Mirajane or Laxus, as they would keep her from truly dangerous, reckless tasks. But the way Mystogan exchanged looks with Willa it was clear she would be leading the mission.

"But we don't have any of your equipment!"

Mystogan glance at Willa, who blinked at him. His old uniform and staffs took the place of the royal outfit and sword he had.

"I guess we're set."

Willa beamed down at her Master.

"Not yet. I want to know your plan."

"If I may, where exactly are we going?"

Mystogan still had no idea what was going on. He would follow Willa wherever she asked but a little information would help.

"To rescue the my guild."

Mystogan eyed Sting then gave him a solemn nod.

"I'm sorry."

He glanced at the man on the bed next to the blonde man's.

"Do I know you?"

The shadow dragon was glaring at him. Sting turned to look at Rogue.

"Hey, dude, you alright?"

"No. Am I really supposed to stay here while pretty boy here saves our family?"

"You don't look exactly combat ready..."

Sting nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can't do much about it like this. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Rogue said, regaining some self control. He realized he had been very rude to someone who was on their side, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. It's been a very stressful last couple of days."

Mystogan accepted his apology but made a mental note to figure out what was really going on. Something felt odd about this.

Willa and Makarov finished their little discussion and came back to the conversation. She stared at Rogue curiously for a moment before continuing. Mystogan noticed the way the black haired man reacted to her presence.

"We've decided it would be best to start at the Sabertooth guild."

"Not much left of it I'm afraid," Sting commented.

"It's a start. If survivors were taken from there we could track them directly to where they're being held. I'd assume anyone they took along the way while following you would be taken to the same place."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Willa."

"I know, Master. We will be careful."

Makarov sighed deeply. He turned to Mystogan.

"Don't let her do anything stupid. And don't die. I'm expecting you to check in with me every once in a while or if you find something."

Mystogan gave him a small bow.

"I will keep you updated, and keep her out of trouble."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Hey! I'm right here."

Mystogan held back a chuckle.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They grabbed onto each other's forearms. He looked her straight in the eye. She blinked and they were gone.

"So we have a king working for us?"

Makarov turned to Sting and shrugged.

"Apparently. He's an old friend."

The man left them to go organize the civilian evacuation.

"Yeah," Rogue said moodily,"seems real friendly."

"Dude, are you hungry or something? What's up with you?"

Rogue sighed.

"I don't know, Sting. There's something about that girl..."

Sting gave his friend a look.

"Of all the times for you to realize an opposite sex exists, you choose now?"

He laughed at his friend. Rogue rolled his eyes. It was true, he'd never shown any interest in girls before. But he'd seen Sting crush on girls all the time and was sure that was not what Willa sparked in him.

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand, alright. She's cute. I don't blame you."

"No, Sting. I feel like I've known her all my life. When she's near or when she looks at me..."

Sting looked at his friend who was struggling to voice his thoughts.

"When she looks at you what?"

"I don't know. I feel the dragon inside... taking control of me."

"That sounds serious."

"I know."

Rogue looked up at the guild's high ceilings, searching for an explanation.

Sting looked around the guild. His eyes landed on a petite young woman with red glasses on.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry."

* * *

The smell of ash and blood filed her nose. She swallowed thickly and blinked away the tears. Weak thoughts led her to a reddish brown creature under a pile of splintered, burnt wood.

"Don't be scared. I know your Sting. He is safe."

She carefully removed the debris on top of him and took him in her arms. The exceed clung to her shirt.

"I wish to know what you know," she whispered into his blood-matted fur.

The attack played in her mind. So much death, so much pain. Lector was unable to do anything as the attackers took down Orga. The thunder god fought well, injured as he was, but there were too many and they were all too powerful. Willa saw many more leave than what had arrived at Fairy Tail. _There has to be more survivors._

The exceed lost consciousness at one point. He was awoken by Frosche's scared cries. Too weak to even protest, Lector watched a tall brunette take Frosche in her arms.

 _"Oh, don't you worry, little one. I wouldn't harm a cute cat like you. No. I'm gonna keep you."_

The woman called out for someone out of Lector's view. Willa recognized the man that came to stand in front of the brunette as the Captain from the forest.

 _"I will be heading back to head quarters. This poor thing has a broken arm. Send me any strong ones. It's a shame we had to take down the big one over there. He would've sped things along for sure."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

The woman walked out with Frosche cuddled against her breast and Lector passed out again.

"Thank you. You've been of great help."

Willa touched her forehead to his.

"I wish."

* * *

Sting was awoken by a sudden weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes, which soon filled with shocked, frightened tears.

"Help! Someone help me, please!"

He gently petted Lector with his shaking hand.

"You'll be okay, Lector. I'm here. I'm here."

Wendy hurried to them and used her magic on him without hesitation.

"He will be okay. He needs to eat and rest, but he will be fine."

"Thank you so much."

She gave them a full smile.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't know what to do without Carla. But... where did he come from?"

"I don't know. He just showed up."

They watched the exceed sleep over Sting's chest.

"I guess we'll ask him when he wakes up."

"Do you think it was your friend Willa that found him?"

Wendy's face lit up.

"Yes, it could've been. Mystogan can teleport."

Sting held Lector with a smile on his face.

"I hope you're not the last one, buddy."

* * *

"We go that way."

Willa pointed the direction she had seen the brunette head out in.

Mystogan placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and let him take care in his arms.

"We'll find them."

"I know."

Her trembling body suddenly straightened.

"Let's go. There's no time for this."

Reluctantly he let her slip out of his grasp. It was always like this for him. He wondered if he would ever hold her because she wanted him to, not because the world around them was in trouble.

After an hour of going on foot they decided it was safe enough to fly. They spotted an abandoned campsite some hours later.

"Looks a day old- two tops."

"We cover more ground flying than they do walking."

Mystogan looked up at the setting sun.

"Let's keep going. If their headquarters are less than a day away we'll find them. If not, we should come across another campsite in a couple hours."

"Sounds good. Are you sure you can keep flying for that long?"

He gave her a small smile.

"You're not worried about me, are you?"

"I'm sure Edolas will appreciate getting their king back in one unbroken piece. Falling out of the sky because you run out of magic could be a problem."

He took off with a smirk.

"I could come back without arms and legs and they wouldn't mind if I just tell them it was your fault. News of their beloved Willa outweighs all else."

* * *

"It's Levy, right?"

Levy looked up from her book to see the Sabertooth master taking a seat next to her. His torso was covered in bandages, left arm nothing but a stump of bloody white cloth.

"Um, yes. You're Sting. Natsu and Lucy have told me much about you. I'm so sorry... about your loss..."

"Yes, the one and only. I'm very grateful for all your guild has done to help."

She gave him a sad smile, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, so, I hear that you're quite the bookworm."

Her face became hot.

"I bet it was Gajeel, wasn't it? Well, you can tell him I'm not ashamed I like to expand my mind and knowledge."

She finished with an irritated _humph_. Sting held back a chuckle.

"Uh, no. It's just common knowledge. I was wondering something, though."

She looked back up at him, a curious look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You guys have other dragon slayers here. I would assume an informed lady like yourself would have read many books about dragon slayers..."

"Kind of. Finding books about dragon slayers with actual information is difficult. Most are myths and tales that have proven to be just that. Why exactly are you asking?"

"I was wondering about dragon slayer... behaviors, let's say... when they like someone."

Her entire neck and face turned a deep shade and she choked on her own breath.

"Why-Why would you think I'd know such a thing?"

A smile started on his lips and his eyebrows came up accusingly. She cringed under his taunting gaze.

"Fine. Fine. I have... read about it... once or twice."

Her eyes flickered to the wizard with piercings that was acting like he wasn't staring at them. Sting raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's what I thought. But I didn't come here to out that you have the hots for Gajeel."

She slumped defeatedly.

"That obvious, huh?"

Sting glanced at the iron dragon, who looked like he was about to head over for a fight. He smiled at Levy.

"Oh no, the death stare is real subtle."

"You really think he likes me? Sometimes I think so but he always says such mean things..."

Sting felt for the young girl. She wasn't Jessica Rabbit but she was very pretty and she certainly had a spicy flare to different circumstances he would've hit on her. Yukino popped in his mind. He wondered if sweet Yukino ever doubted his feelings for her. He lightly flicked Levy on the nose.

"Don't be silly. He's crazy about you. He's just... Gajeel."

She looked at him from behind the hands soothing her nose. Her annoyed face smiled at him before a tiny fist hit his remaining arm.

"Hey, hey. That's my last one. Be careful."

"So... who is it you like?"

"Do you know about this stuff or not?"

"Yeah. I've got some books that claim dragon slayers go through mating phases. I didn't read them thoroughly since they didn't seem to apply... but I can bring them, if you want. We can look them over together."

He gave her a big smile.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Levy."

Gajeel pushed off the wall he was leaning against and started towards the two mages with clenched fists. Sting gave Levy an amused look.

"Let's hope Gajeel doesn't kill me first."


	4. Chapter 4

_"This way, Hera, quick."_

 _The two teenagers hid inside their closet. The oldest of the two grabbed her sister's hands in hers. She looked into her panicked eyes._

 _"I wish."_

 _When their eyes opened they were somewhere else. Somewhere safe._

 _"Momma... daddy... are they...?"_

 _Her hopeful brown eyes searched her green ones. The truth was too painful for her to say out loud so the blonde merely pulled her twin back into a tight embrace._

 _The brunette collapsed into her sister's arms and cried her heart out. The blonde shed quiet tears as she soothed her._

 _"We will be okay, Hera. I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _They cried more tears that night than humanly possible. Eventually, however, they were too spent to continue._

 _"I'm going to go find wood for a fire. Stay here."_

 _"No! Please don't leave me!"_

 _The blonde sat back down. Her hand squeezed her sister's._

 _"I will never leave you, Hera. I promise."_

 _With her last bit of magic, she wished for a fire._

* * *

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"You don't have to be here, you know!"

Gajeel glanced at the small woman next to him.

"And leave you alone with that creep?"

He pointed at Sting, who sat across the table.

"I'm not the one eating steel with his mouth open," Sting said with a smirk.

Levy, Sting and Gajeel were going through some old books looking for dragon slayer mating information. Well, Levy and Sting were. Gajeel just sat next to Levy eating metal with an annoyed look on his face. They had been at it for hours, finding little useful information.

"Whatever. Why do you need to do this at all? We just wasting time because he can't tell a girl he likes her."

Levy flicked him on the arm.

"Like I said, you don't have to be here, Gajeel."

Levy immersed herself again in the book in front of her. Sting gave Gajeel a smirk.

"Besides," Sting whispered, "you could use some lessons in how to properly show affection for the girl you like."

Sting not so subtly pointed at Levy and Gajeel turned a deep red.

"I'm running of out snacks," Gajeel said getting up.

"Can you bring me some coffee on your way back? I'm starting to get low on energy," Levy said with a yawn.

Gajeel watched the her stretch her short body in that awkward but adorable way she usually did. He ruffled her already messy hair and she swatted his hand away with that cute, annoyed expression she generally sported around him.

"I ain't your maid, shrimp."

Levy and Sting watched him walk to the bar and make an order. When he was given a bowl of metal and a cup of coffee Levy looked at Sting.

"I told ya," he chirped at the rosy-cheeked girl.

* * *

His dear children had ambushed him.

"How could you let her go on her own, Master?"

"Yeah! And why didn't you tell us she had magic at all? Why hide it?"

"A better question would be, what else are you two hiding?"

Makarov tried to keep up with the many questions Laxus, Erza and Mira had for him.

"Pops, you know how much she means to me. How could you let her go on her own? Even if she can mind read and fly, it's still too dangerous!"

"You are not the only one that cares for her, Laxus! I know the dangers, but she can handle them."

Erza let out a sad breath.

"Master, there's clearly something you are not telling us. Please."

Makarov swallowed thickly. He looked at his most trusted children. He knew he had to tell them.

"Mira, close the door."

The air in the room got heavier when the door clicked shut.

"Willa... is not who you think she is."

"What-what do you mean?"

Makarov looked up at his grandson with sadness in his eyes. Where to even begin explaining?

"How old is Willa?"

The S-class mages looked at one another.

"She joined when I was around 15? 16? She was a bit older I thought..."

"There's no way she's in her mid to late 20s, Laxus. She looks barely 18."

Erza widened her eyes at Mira.

"You're right. She looks... exactly like she did a decade ago."

Their confused stares brought Makarov to speak. His eyes drifted to a distant memory.

"Willa roamed this land for 2 years before finding us. I remember seeing her staring at the symbol over our doors. The look in her eyes... like a sailor looks at land after being lost at sea."

"This land? Where is she from?"

"Edolas."

"Edolas? I thought people from Edolas didn't have magic."

"Not anymore, Erza. Edolas has a _complicated_ history with magic."

"Not anymore..." Erza pondered on this. "How does this relate to her age, Master?"

He decided starting from the beginning would be easier.

"Over a hundred years ago, Edolas had three wizard families from which magic stemmed from. Unlike here, magic was not something a person could develop, learn, or be gifted with. All magic users and all magic power used in Edolas descended from these three extremely powerful bloodlines until they suddenly started... disappearing."

"What do you mean suddenly disappearing?"

"Information on the subject is very difficult to find and make sense of. What I do know is that the families were increasingly involved in seemingly random accidents. Muggings gone wrong, a ship sinking, a poisonous snake sneaking into the house. One by one they were picked off. Within eight months, two of the families no longer had any living members. Their bloodline, and magic, ended."

"What about the third?" Laxus questioned.

"Because of their abilities, the few surviving members of the third family were able to sense the threat and go into hiding before it was too late. You see, each family had a specialty. One had control of the world around them- think Natsu, Wendy, Juvia. Another had enhanced physical abilities- you two would've belonged to them if this were Old Kingdom Edolas," he said pointing at Mira and Erza.

"What about the third family? What type of abilities did they have?"

"Those of the mind. Some could create vivid illusions. Others could see the future."

"Or reads minds," Mira said, making the connection.

"Yes."

"You're saying we are housing a descendant of an Old Kingdom Edolian magic family? Even if that made sense, why would you need to hide it? Like you said, this happened a century ago."

"Willa isn't a descendant," their master said.

"Master, are you saying..."

Laxus' eyes lit up. A century ago? Mind magic?

"Pops... what is Willa's real name?"

The old man took a deep breath.

"Mallory Vermillion."

Laxus let his body drop into one of the chairs. Suddenly it all made sense to him. The hair, the eyes. Everyone had an Edolas counterpart. She had always looked familiar.

"She is Mavis Vermillion's Edolas counterpart," Erza stated in shock.

Silence took them over as they processed this.

"Wait. That doesn't explain why we sent the Edolas Mavis out to possible death. Even as a powerful mind reader she can't face our enemies on her own and live."

"Mind reading is only part of her magic capabilities."

"Yeah, she has wings, but still..."

"I'm not referring to the wings," Makarov said. He looked up at them looking for a way to explain.

"Imagine if all the magic in this world belonged to only a couple dozen wizards."

Erza nodded.

"They would be extremely powerful."

"Exactly. Like I said, mind reading is only part of it. Her powers go beyond anything we could do together."

"Then why stay hidden? Why not trust us with the truth? We could've helped her so she wouldn't go through this alone. Does she think we would turn her away?"

Makarov patted Erza's shoulder.

"I don't know. But I do know it's only her love for us that has kept her from using her magic. She believes those who killed her family could use Fairy Tail to get to her. While I'm not sure I believe anyone's after her, I do agree that if knowledge of her powers reached the wrong ears..."

He didn't need to finish; they all knew what he meant.

"I can't imagine not using my magic for more than a day. Going years without it..."

"Mavis-Mallory. No magic-very powerful. 18 or 118. It doesn't matter; she is still Willa. The girl we grew up with. I hope she knows that."

"Yes, she is," Laxus said, "so that blue-haired punk better be taking good care of her because if anything-"

Laxus' overprotective-older-brother rant was interrupted by Makarov's lacrima.

* * *

"Let's call it a night," Mystogan said when they spotted a second camp site.

"Fine. But we leave at first light."

The pair swooped down and started setting up for the night. Mystogan pulled out a lacrima and contacted Makarov. Mystogan reported on the gathered information and their status. Makarov told him to carry on with their mission when they woke up.

"Please, be careful."

Mystogan gave Makarov a solemn look.

"I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know"

Their conversation ended and Mystogan turned back to Willa.

"I'm not a child, you know."

"He just worries about you."

She zipped the sleeping bag up and went inside. He came up to her and tucked the blanket around her with a soft look in his eyes. She looked away.

"Fairy Tail has been threatened many times before, Willa. Why come out now? Why this time?"

She looked up at the stars before looking back at him. Her voice was quiet.

"This is different somehow. Something about all this... feels familiar."

He took her hand in his. He knew little about her life before Fairy Tail, but that which he did know made him understand. Anything having to do with her past is very dangerous.

"I won't leave you until it is over then."

She gave him a smile. For so long she has wished she loved him the way he loved her. He was kind, strong and brave. Edolas could not ask for a better king and no girl could ask for a better guy. Why she couldn't give herself over to him was beyond her comprehension.

"Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

He nodded at her and got settled for the night.

She only let his thoughts in when necessary, but she dared open the stream now out of curiosity.

In his thoughts he had his arms around her. In his thoughts he fell asleep with her by his side, feeling her smooth skin against his. In his thoughts he told her he loved her, and in his thoughts she said she loved him back.


End file.
